


"You shot first."

by Krislmart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunk Castiel (Supernatural), Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Protective Dean Winchester, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 11:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krislmart/pseuds/Krislmart
Summary: Charlie abandoned Dean at a party and he really wants to leave but he can't leave the extremely drunk (and cute!) stranger, right?Written for the destiel.fanfiction Instagram one-shot challenge





	"You shot first."

Dean didn’t even want to be at this party. Charlie had basically guilt-tripped him into going and now, now she was nowhere to be found. As soon as Gilda had shown up as a fairy, Charlie had made a bee-line for her and disappeared.

_ Almost makes you believe in magic _ , Dean huffed, knocking back the rest of his punch. The only good thing about this party was the killer punch. He knew there was alcohol in it but you could barely taste it, which was why he was only on his first cup. Freshman year he had made a damn fool of himself, swilling back cup after cup of the stuff. Dean shuddered, reliving the fragmented memories.

Glancing around the room, he chuckled to himself. There were going to be plenty of people in the morning having the same nightmarish lack of memories if the amount of falling and slurring was anything to go by.

Dean pushed through the crowd, searching for a glimpse of red hair to no avail. He turned to check behind him and felt a solid body crash into him. 

“Hey watch it!” he growled, spinning around to face the culprit. His eyes widened as he took in the sight before him.

Dark wash jeans hung low on hips. Dean’s eyes swept upwards, taking in the guy’s bare chest and the set of enormous black wings strapped to his back. Head tilted slightly in confusion, the guy swayed slightly. He had messy hair that was topped, strangely, by a cowboy hat of all things. 

Dean sucked in a breath, suddenly feeling hot. Before he could say anything, the guy took another step forward.

“You shot first,” the guy slurred.

“What?” Dean’s eyebrows rose.

“You,” the guy poked Dean in the chest. “You shot first.” As the guy went to poke Dean again, he swayed and Dean barely caught him.

“Woah dude, let’s get you to a seat.” Frantically looking around, Dean finally saw an open seat at the kitchen table. Arm hooked around the stranger’s waist, Dean valiantly tried to ignore the fact that he was pressed against a half-naked stranger. An extremely attractive stranger.  _ Stop it Dean, _ he griped at himself.  _ He’s beyond drunk and probably not even into guys _ . Easing the guy into the chair, Dean knelt in front of him.

“Dude, do you know where your friends are?” He reached out, forcing the guy to look him in the eye.

“I don’t know. Gabe gave me his hat before following Kali.” The guy slumped forwards, almost sliding off the chair onto Dean. “If I say you look hot, will you just say ‘I know’?”

Dean snorted. “Enough with the Han Solo jokes, dude. Though it would be a better compliment than some I’ve gotten tonight.” He winced, remembering the weasely looking man dressed a serial killer who had followed Dean around until Dean threatened him with bodily harm. Come to think of it, the man had looked more excited, not less, at Dean’s threats. Shaking his head, he focused on the angel in front of him.

“Alright, angel, we need to find your friends or get you a ride home.” Dean started standing up but the guy’s hands grabbed the edges of his black vest. 

“I know what I’d like to ride,” he said, attempting to wink but only succeeding in blinking both eyes slowly.

Heat flared in Dean’s face and elsewhere. “Dude you’re way too drunk for this,” he said. “Not that I would mind,” he mumbled under his breath. Raising his voice again, he looked at the guy. “Angel, will you stay here if I try to find your friends?”

“My name is Castiel. But I am an angel. Named after one.” The guy, Castiel, slowly got to his feet. 

“That would be a no,” Dean flatly said. He saw Meg, one of the bartenders from the Roadhouse, enter the kitchen. “Hey Meg! Do you recognize this guy?”

She darkly chuckled. “Oh Castiel how much have you drank tonight?” Meg turned to Dean, eyes twinkling. “Dean-o, I didn’t know you knew Clarence here!”

“I don’t,” Dean protested. “If he’s your friend, why don’t you help him get home. Dude is completely sloshed.”

Raising her hands, Meg laughed again. “Oh no, Dean. Not my responsibility. I know him through his brother, Gabriel, who peeled out of here about half an hour ago.”

Dean growled low in his throat. “What is with people abandoning each other at these parties?”

Meg nudged Dean. “Don’t tell me you wouldn’t abandon your friends for a hot piece of ass.”

Castiel suddenly pushed at Meg. “I’ve claimed this Solo,” he grumbled. “Back off demon.”

Meg threw her head back and laughed. “This is too good!” She winked at them both before leaving the kitchen and called out, “Come by the Roadhouse tomorrow and let me know what happens, Dean-o.”

Groaning, Dean looked at Castiel, who had slumped back against Dean. “Alright, Cas, let’s get you home.”

Castiel happily hummed. “I like that nickname. Better than Gabriel calling me Cassie.”

“Cas it is,” Dean laughed, steering the two of them to the door. Thankfully he had only had one cup of punch and it had been long enough that it was out of his system. He hated taking Ubers and avoided them whenever possible. 

“Don’t puke in my car, okay?” Dean said, helping Cas into the passenger seat.

“She’s so pretty,” Cas said in a hushed whisper. “She’s yours?” He looked up at Dean, eyes wide and shining.

“Yeah,” Dean beamed. “Rebuilt her from scratch after my old man wrecked her. She’s my baby.” He closed the door as Cas gently trailed his hands over the car.

After several tense moments of finagling his car out of the mishmash of parked cars, they were finally on the road.

“Alright, what’s your address?”

After a few minutes of silence, he glanced to his right. Cas was slumped against the door, out cold. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Dean groaned, thumping his head against the headrest. “Well I guess I am bringing someone home tonight after all.”

Cas refused to wake up or even move when they got to Dean’s small house. He jogged up to the house, unlocking the door and propping it open. Gritting his teeth, he slid his arms under Cas and hefted him up. Warmth flooded his chest when Cas unconsciously snuggled into him. 

Gently, he tucked a soft blanket around the dark-haired man on Dean’s couch. 

As he got ready for bed and drifted to sleep, he couldn’t stop a small smile from crossing his face. 

Dean woke up to the smell of coffee. Walking out to the living room, he stifled a laugh at Cas sprawled at the kitchen table, clutching a cup of coffee like it was a lifeline.

“Thank you,” Cas groaned. “I’m sorry if I did anything untoward.” Dean just caught the way Cas’ eyes flicked up and down Dean’s frame. “That punch was the devil itself.”

Dean laughed. “Waffles?”

“You’re perfect,” Cas mumbled, head buried in his arms. 

“And you’re an angel.” Dean smiles. “Looks like we’re even.”

“Except you made sure I didn’t make an absolute fool of myself. Seriously Dean I owe you.”

Dean turned to the stove as he carefully said, “Go on a date with me and I’ll call it even.” 

Hands wrapped around his waist and Cas tucked his head into Dean’s shoulder. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
